Pressure sensors for control valves are widely used in hydraulic and pneumatic pressure applications. The hydraulic pressure inside a control valve can be used for diagnostic purposes, such as emissions and mileage determinations. If the pressure inside a control valve is too high, the efficiency and performance of the associated components can suffer. Existing pressure sensors are typically external from solenoid control valves, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,503. Other known control valve pressure sensors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,558 and 6,155,282. Known pressure sensors are typically too large to be integral with the control valve assembly, and are unable to withstand extreme temperatures experienced in control valves.